Summoner's Soul
by Mathmatt878
Summary: A story about summoners who are trapped in their champion's bodies, and are forced to fight for their lives to help the evil plan of an advanced species.
1. Prologue

"Bang-o-rang sucka! HAHAHA!"

That was kind of shocking to hear coming from a little girl's mouth. Annie had just fired off a level five Disintegrate attack that had finished off the last of Ashe's health. That was good and bad for me at the same time, on the downside, Ashe would lose her soul, on the upside, I wouldn't. There was something different about this match, usually, I controlled Amumu, but this time, I **was** Amumu.

"Your turn, mummy boy!" Annie shouted. I still hadn't gotten used to having a small child with the voice of a redneck truck driver scream at me. I was in trouble, but I still had my failsafe. I didn't want to use it until later, but I had no choice, I turned towards the nearest wall and teleported to the other side of it. Good ol' flash had saved my life once again. I knew that this wouldn't faze Annie for long, I started running back to base as fast as my short legs could carry me. I was in Summoner's Rift, so I needed to dodge the neutral camps or else I might get a rather large dent in my head. I managed to make it back to my base in time to heal fully before havoc reached the outside gates.

Elise and Annie had reached the middle gate at the same time and had started pummelling the last turret in the line, our minions tried to stop them, but they had their own army to counteract ours. I knew that we were in so much trouble we didn't have a choice, we needed to abandon our posts and come back to help. I ran as fast as I could, and on my way to the gates I met up with Ryze, but where was Yi? Yi was in charge of the middle lane, so he might have died, or maybe he escaped into the jungle to meditate. Either way, it was up to Ryze and I, we reached the gate as soon as our turret fell with an almighty thud. Behind its ruins stood Annie and Elise, the dark child and the spider queen. Elise had all four of her spiderlings helping, and judging by the way they looked, I could tell that she had used Skittering Frenzy. Elise and Annie looked at us like we were nothing, because compared to them, we were. Ashe was a new summoner, and didn't really grasp the concept of "run away" so she was feeding them like no tomorrow. Annie was clearly level eighteen, and Elise was probably somewhere around twelve or thirteen, while I was only level ten. Annie fired an incinerate that would highly likely take mine and Ryze's lives, and we wouldn't respawn in time to stop them from destroying our inhibitor.

"Well, this is it," I said, "we're doomed, good luck without a soul, Ashe." But then from above came our rescuer, Master Yi, at full health and pumped up by all of his abilities, he used Alpha Strike and managed to kill Annie, Elise, and the rest of their minions. I ran over and hugged Yi's legs, because that was all I could reach in this short body. But Just as things were looking bright, they got bad real fast. From the top lane emerged Cho'gath, the size of a mountain, he was clearly fed up full. With his Vorpal Spikes, every time he hit the turret, all the minions behind it died instantly, he had no back up, which meant he had snuck through the jungle and was taking on a turret by himself. Normally that would be suicide, but since it was Cho'gath, it was nothing. He demolished the turret and made short work of the inhibitor. Then he turned on us. One badly damaged Cho'gath against three champions, so the odds were about even. Cho'gath used his all to familiar combo, he used Rupture to knock us in the air, then Feral Screamed to keep us from using our spells. He ran towards us with that ferocity in his eyes that I wanted to curl up and die right there. He made short work of Ryze because he was already damaged from Anne's Incinerate, then his Vorpal Spikes knocked me to incredibly low health. He jumped at me and killed me.

I tried to count my deaths as I lay down dead, ten, eleven? It didn't matter, I was with Ashe the whole time, I knew she had died countless times. She would be the one to face the punishment. I revived quickly since I was at such a low level, but it was too late. By the time I left the spawn point, I saw Yi's dead body and Cho'gath, Annie and Elise all tearing down our main inhibitor, if that fell it was all over. I ran, I knew it was hopeless, but I still needed to try. I used Bandage Toss to get over there faster, but I was quickly killed by Annie. "NO!" I heard Ashe scream before I blacked out. It was over, and every one of us knew it. The inhibitor fell, and it shattered, I saw it through my dead eyes, we had lost.

We returned to the lobby, we always ended up at the lobby after a game. We had played three matches before that last one, we had won two of them. When we started playing, it all seemed normal, a group of us summoners got together to play, which was our entire life, and we started playing. But this time it was different, we weren't controlling our champions, we became the champions, I turned into the sad mummy Amumu as if it was my own body. We decided there must have just been some other magic interfering so we didn't make a big deal out of it, but when my team won, we didn't just go back to our old bodies, we transported to the lobby, at least, that's what we called it. We were all there, and we were all still our champions. Our stats were displayed above us, and there seemed to be something looking at them. It wasn't human, it wasn't anything for that matter, it seemed to be a translucent figure with menacing red eyes. It fixed its eyes upon one of the member of the other team, and the team member started to freak out.

"NO! PLEASE!" the summoner screamed, "I'LL DO ANYTHING!" None of us knew what was going on, but it seemed like a big deal. The figure made a sound like a chuckle, but it was hard to tell since I was hearing a different voice in my head.

"See what happens when you don't play well?" I heard. We all looked around, we could see in each other's eyes that they we were all hearing the voice. "Such a shame for them to have to lose their soul, but this is absolutely necessary for our plan." Suddenly the summoner who was freaking out stopped got instantly calm, and their eyes rolled back into their skull. It was over. That was the first victim. We were forced into another round, same map, same champions. The only thing that was different was when we played this time, the summoner who had their soul removed never showed up. We lost the round so we never got to see if they had even spawned or not, but the next round showed us. The member of our team that had the most deaths last round had their soul removed as well, and next round they spawned, but never moved. Not even blinking, their eyes were blank and they stayed in that one spot, feet planted firmly on ground, not moving at all. We managed to overcome our dread and win the round, and it happened again, the one with the most deaths on the losing team got robbed of their soul.

Nothing different happened when we were in the lobby this time, Ashe freaked out, lost her soul and collapsed. It was even teams now, me, Ryze and Master Yi against Annie, Elise and Cho'gath. Little did I know things were about to get crazy, and not enchilada Thursday crazy, but a whole new kind of crazy.

* * *

So how did you like it? This is actually the first piece of writing that wasn't for school that I have ever actually finished! I'm so proud of myself! :) I thought it would be hilarious to have Annie be played by a huge trucker dude, seriously, I have an image in my head of a little girl with the voice of a redneck biker dude. You have that image in your head now, don't you? I KNEW IT!

**Disclaimers:** I own nothing related to League of Legends. I don't own the name, I don't own the maps, I don't own the champions. And I'm sad to admit it, but I don't own enchilada Thursday, I didn't take it from anywhere, but if I say that I own it, then I might get sued by people who celebrate enchilada Thursdays.


	2. Chapter 1

When I woke up, something was wrong. The problem was, I woke up. Usually, when I get called on to fight, I stay asleep until the battle was over, but this time, as soon as I woke up, I could sense the battle was still going on. I'm sorry, I don't believe I've introduced myself. My name is Amumu, the sad mummy. When I woke up, I was a human, and considering the act that I'm dead, that was fairly surprising. I woke up around some other humans I didn't recognize. Including me, there was a total of nine humans in this room, and I felt strangely bonded to all of them. I wasn't sure what to do, after all, what would you do if you woke up in a strange body around other people passed out on the floor? Run? Hide? Yell? I wasn't sure. That was when I looked over and I saw someone I didn't see before standing in the door. She was a woman, and she was looking at me with intense eyes, she open her mouth and spoke with a voice that I recognized instantly.

"Amumu?" It was Elise, the spider queen. She looked as confused as I did, that was when I realized why I felt bonded to all of these people, because I knew all of them. One of the smallest girls there was clearly Annie. There was a massive man that had giant muscles, obviously Cho'gath. A monk, Ryze. A handsome young man, Yi, a feminine young adult, Ashe, a man with broad shoulders, Garen and finally, two very small women, Poppy and Tristana. These were all of the people who had been called up for the latest battle by the humans. But why were we here?

"Elise?" I asked the women standing in the doorway.

"Yes, why are we here?"

"I'm not sure," I confessed, "it may have something to do with us all being called up to that last battle." Elise shook her head.

"I find it unlikely how one specific battle can be interfered with, it must be because we are chosen for something. A quest, maybe."

"You really believe that?" I couldn't believe what she was saying, Elise always thought of herself as someone who was destined to be better than everyone else. Okay, you survive the shadow isles one time and suddenly you need to be the center of attention.

"Yes, I do, Amumu, I know that we are destined for something great. Well, at least I am, I don't know why the universe stuck me with you guys."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, but you guys just aren't as good as me." Okay, that crossed a line. Everyone always thought that I was already weak because of my size, but I didn't need people telling me that to my face, I was mad, and whenever I get mad, I throw a Tantrum. I got angry and I lashed out at Elise, but when I hit her, it bounced right off.

"Oh, you don't like that? Well, too bad, Amumu, you just have to face the fact that you will never be anybody's favourite, you'll always be a reject." I didn't understand why Tantrum wasn't working, I did the same thing I always did. Maybe it was just because I was in this strange body. But even if Tantrum didn't work, I was still getting mad. I lashed out at Elise, I was screaming and hitting, but all I seemed to do was entertain her.

"Ha ha ha, this is fun, keep going!" she said it with such a natural "I'm so awesome" tone that I got so mad I punched her right in the leg and she lost her balance and fell over. I took the opportunity, I jumped on her and started pulling her jet-black hair. She was mad now, it looked like she was about to transform into her spider form, but I knew that if I couldn't use Tantrum, she couldn't transform. I could see that Elise was getting frustrated that she couldn't transform, but it was obvious she was starting to think of a new way to hurt me, so I needed a new approach to this, I started to look around, nothing that I could hide behind, there was a door, but I wasn't even sure if it was unlocked, and if it wasn't, I would be stuck. Elise finally overtook me, she stuck out her leg and swig it back around to knock me off of her. While she was getting up I ran to the door, it was worth a shot, I grabbed the handle and pulled. Uh oh, it was locked. I turned around and saw that Elise was charging at me. I was doomed, Elise wouldn't have liked that I wanted to hurt her, so I had reason to believe she was willing to kill me. Just when she was about to get me a blur flew by and tackled Elise, knocking her over and sending her tumbling. After I got over my initial shock, I looked over and saw Yi holding her down, and it didn't look easy.

"Calm down," he said. Elise was still struggling and it looked like she was about to overtake him.

"NO! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Elise yelled in his face. Yi looked irritated and he was obviously getting tired.

"Elise?" That moment of confusion was what Elise needed to get Yi off of her. She grabbed him and threw him across the room. He hit the wall hard and landed on Cho'gath, waking him up.

"Huh?" Cho'gath got mad at everything like usual, but this time he sounded even more mad than usual, I guess you just don't want wake Cho'gath from a power nap. Cho'gath started to look around, but the first thing he noticed was Yi and Elise struggling, and since Cho'gath didn't like any conflict to happen unless he was causing it he was kind of mad. He charged at the two of them and ripped them apart, he had one of them in each hand then he lifted them up from the floor.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Elise screamed, "PUT ME DOWN YOU OVERSIZED APE!" Cho'gath might've known that it was Elise, but if he cared, he didn't show it, he didn't even look at her. Then I thought of something, if Elise and I could think we could use our abilities, who knows what would happen if Cho'gath tried to use Feast?! I needed to stop this.

"Cho'gath!" I screamed. He looked at me as if I was a bug that he found repulsive. "don't hurt them, that's Master Yi and Elise!" Cho'gath finally looked like he started to get it, it started to dawn on him that they were friends, or at least not enemies. He put Yi down, but he kept Elise in the air. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Elise shouted, "LET ME DOWN OR I'LL SEND MY PETS AFTER YOU!" Cho'gath didn't look fazed, in fact, he looked downright bored. Probably because he could eat her pets, even in this human body. "Elise, try to calm down," I told her, "if Cho'gath knows you have good intentions, he'll put you down." Cho'gath looked at me.

"No, I just want to spite her." he said, smiling. He finally put her down, Elise looked fuming mad. "If you ever do that again, I will personally-" She got cut off by Annie waking up. "What's going on?" she asked like she was a scared little girl. Wait, she was a scared little girl. When we all looked over to her, we saw that Ryze was also up, but he was just standing there, watching us with those elderly monk eyes. "Annie," said Ryze, "we appear to be in the land of the humans." I actually wasn't shocked that Ryze knew who we all were, he was probably the wisest out of all of the champions.

"R-Ryze?" Annie looked like she was about to break down crying. She looked at all of us, then she started to shake her head, she wouldn't believe it. Wait, there was a reason Annie was called "The Dark Child," every time she got confused, scared, mad, sad, happy, or really, anything else, she went on a huge fiery killing spree. She started yelling about how it wasn't possible, and how we should all just stop messing with her, and I could tell she was trying to throw a lot of fire, but, like the rest of us, she couldn't use her powers. The only one of us that didn't seemed to be the least bit worried about Annie freaking out was Ryze, he looked like he was just waiting out the storm of fury. Eventually, he got bored of watching Annie yell, that he started to examine the other champions' bodies, he checked all of them, then came over to us with a grave look on his face. He put a reassuring hand on Annie's shoulder, that seemed to calm her. She stopped yelling, and when she looked around, I could see the confusion in her face, usually when she went on a shooting spree, she looked up to see everything burning, this time, nothing was on fire, not even a single ember. "Fellow champions," Ryze began with a bad tone in his voice that put us all on the edge, "the others aren't breathing." And at that moment, that one moment of silence, we all knew that somehow, in some way, we were all destined to fulfil something together. We were joined, we were bonded. Suddenly the door exploded, and in the smoking doorway, there was a translucent shape, with menacing red eyes. "Greetings," the figure said with a voice like metal, or at least I assumed he said it, I was hearing the voice in my head, "Welcome to your new home, my pets."

* * *

Okay, that's it for now. I know it took a while, but here it is. I know it's not much yet, but I am kind of busy, so it might be a while until chapter two. I'm going to keep alternating between the views of the summoners and the champions, do with that information what you will.

**DISCLAIMERS:** I don't own League of Legends, I don't own anything from it, not the champions, not any of the terms. I'll write more soon, but I still don't have everything figured out yet.


	3. Chapter 2

Life sucks, did you know that? Okay, I thought I came up with a way to stop us from losing our souls, but it quickly backfired. I thought if we just didn't fight, then no one would get any deaths, and we would just stay there until the figure got bored of us and let us out. A plan? Yes. A good one? No. It might've worked, but the figure figured it out soon. (Heh heh, the figure **figured** it out. I'm hilarious.) After two minutes of us not moving, he got mad. He turned the turret at the back of the summoner's pedestal against us, it started to shoot us, and since we were level one, that wasn't good. We just barely managed to get out of the pedestal alive. Now we were all at dangerously low health. If we got anywhere near a minion, we would die instantly! I thought about waiting for a little while longer, but I had a feeling the figured wouldn't hesitate to do it again, so I headed to the bottom lane. I was cautious, I was cautious when things were normal, but now that my soul was in danger, I was overly cautious. I stuck to the bushes, and every time I heard a noise I stopped and started recalling. By the time I finally got to the battle, I found one of my turrets dead, and my minions' health quickly diminishing.

I didn't see Cho'gath, Annie, or Elise, so I thought I was safe. I ran out and started to Despair all the minions. Most of them died quickly, but they were already starting to replace themselves. I was running out of health and mana. I would be killed soon for sure. I turned to run, but I found myself face-to-face with spider Elise, which I didn't expect because Elise was a middle lane champion, not that it mattered, I was doomed. But just when I was about to die, my brain started going into overtime, I looked behind Elise, and I saw my chance. One of the minions ignored me and was walking towards my next turret, my body finally caught up to my brain and took action, Elise hit me once, but that was all, I had enough health to last one, but only one. I had levelled up while I was Despairing the minions, and I had gotten Bandage Toss. Normally I used this to finish off fleeing champions, but this time, I was using it defensively, I looked over Elise's shoulder and threw my bandage, it hit the minion just in time. I pulled with all my might and suddenly, I was there, I had pulled myself away from Elise and towards the minion. But I didn't have time to celebrate, I was in danger. Sure I had escaped Elise for now, but I was still getting attacked by the minion. I ran and didn't look behind me. Luckily, I had bought the Boots of Speed so I was faster than him, but I knew I couldn't outrun Elise. I kept going, I expected something to kill me any second, but I managed to make it back behind my turret in time. I was safe. I ran into the bushes and started to Recall. That was when things went wrong. I knew it was too good to be true, I knew Elise would've gotten me if she had been chasing me. But that was just a diversion, while I ran through the lane, she snuck through the jungle, so when I started to Recall, she rappelled on top of me. One minute I was alone in the bushes, safely Recalling, the next, there was a spider twice my size waiting to eat me. It took a split second to understand that there was no escape this time, I was cornered, I couldn't run, I couldn't Heal, I was doomed. That's when it happened, Elise struck down and killed me. I was dead. "My first kill" I thought to myself, "I wonder how the others are doing." I was in the bushes so I couldn't see a thing, I could hear the distant firing of a turret, but I knew that Elise would've been smart enough to wait for her minions to distract the turret before she got anywhere close to it. That's when S.K. came out. S.K. was the shopkeeper of this world, he had the power to replicate himself as many times as he wanted, but the only thing he can do with his clones is advertise. He always comes up to you when we're at our weakest, when we die, when we retreat back to base, or when he just wants to be annoying. Because of this, we call him Pandora.

"S'up Pandora?" I asked him through telepathy, which was the only way he could communicate. "I'm fine, but you seem to be in a pickle here," he replied in his natural way-too-cheery sort of way, "maybe you'd be better off if you bought some of my wares."

"Here comes the sales pitch." I thought, he always finds some way to direct the conversation to money or his stuff.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he asked, clearly annoyed. Oh yeah, I can't think anything without him hearing me. I cursed myself for getting him mad, when Pandora was mad, nobody won, he would raise his prices for us and lower the prices for the other team. By the look on his face, I could tell that he was planning how much the prices would change. Finally, he remembered I was there.

"Oh, sorry, my mind was elsewhere. Anyway, here's my stuff," he grabbed the bag from his belt and dropped it in front of me, it was enchanted so that it could hold infinite copies of anything he could get his hands on. I needed to work fast, I had wasted enough time arguing with Pandora, I started searching frantically all through the bag, I needed something, anything that could help me. I always bought the boots of swiftness because it gave me the highest passive speed, but this time, I needed to be faster. I grabbed the boots of mobility instead, I grabbed my gold and thrust it into the shopkeeper's hands. I was going look through it some more to see what I wanted to get next, but before I could open the bag again, my senses started to strengthen, I could feel my heart beat, I was becoming warm, I was coming back to life. I got ready to run, as soon as my body came back to the summoner's pedestal, I ran.

I sprinted to the bottom, but as I was running, I risked a quick glance at the middle lane to see if it was al okay, and it was not. Annie and Cho'gath had ganged up on Master Yi and were pushing him back to the gate. I had to make a choice, let them take the middle, or protect the bottom. I found it likely that Elise would be waiting for me, so I decided to surprise her and not show up. I changed directions and went middle. Yi was already behind the second turret, and by the looks of how there was an army of minions attacking it with Annie and Elise behind them, it wasn't looking good. That's when I saw it happen. Annie must have been doing well, because at that moment, she summoned Tibbers. Tibbers went berserk, like he does, and killed Yi and the rest of our minions. That led a clear path from our turret to me. Elise casted Skittering Rage and her spiderlings went insane, and they quickly destroyed our turret. The entire group of enemies turned on me, so turned too. I turned, and ran. It was futile, I couldn't hold up against an army of minions, two champions and Tibbers, I figured I would die, but then I remembered how I had escaped Elise, I used my moves defensively instead of offensively, maybe I could try that again. That's when things went horribly wrong, like usual.

Cho'gath was in the jungle the whole time, and when I started running, he Ruptured the ground underneath me, that gave Annie and Elise the time they needed to catch me. Annie Incinerated me and Elise cast another Skittering Frenzy to make her spiders hungry, they tore into me like I was a new spider chew toy, the mummy ball, operators are standing by! Unfortunately, they didn't want to make the toy last more than a second. Annie's Incinerate dropped me to dangerously low health, and before I could turn to run, Elise's spiderlings quickly turned me into spider food.

"Two deaths," I thought as my body fell to the ground, lifeless, "I bet Yi and Ryze are doing much better." And of course, I was wrong, because at that point I heard a booming voice yell "ACE." We had all died, and the three champions were backed up by an army of minions all in the middle lane. There was no way we could win this round. Pandora showed up, but it was futile, I had no money to buy anything. Pandora must've sensed that, because as soon as he took one look at me, he turned and floated away. All I had to do was wait for imminent destruction. That's when I heard it again, the same voice, yell "ACE." Could Yi and Ryze have taken down all three champions? Apparently so, because through my dead eyes I saw Yi and Ryze both go up the middle lane with a group of minions backing them up. That's when they looked in my direction and saw my dead body, that seemed to put a damper on their mood, but they didn't give up, after all, they had their own souls to worry about. I finally came back to the summoner's pedestal, and I sprinted middle. My Boots of Mobility kicked in and I was racing through middle like a jet plane. I caught up to the heat of the battle in no time, and by the looks of the scene, I was none too late. Cho'gath and Elise were frantically trying to protect their turret from Yi and Ryze, who were not making it easy. Elise was in human form, so it would be easy to finish her off if she started running, but at that moment she cast Volatile Spiderling and blew up a large portion of our minions. Then she turned on Ryze and Yi, who seemed to have taken quite a bit of damage already. But then I made my move, I ran towards Elise and threw my sticky bandage. I had been watching enough minions fight to raise me to level six, so as soon as I was dragged towards Elise, I cast Curse of the Sad Mummy to freeze her and Cho'gath and finish off the their minions. Then I cast Tantrum and Despair to hurt Elise enough to finish her off, and to drop Cho'gath to half health. But I wasn't after them, I was after the turret. I started punching my dead, little heart out, and just before I could lose my last remaining health, I knocked it down with one faithful punch. Immediately after, I sprinted into the jungle, not wanting to be caught by Cho'gath. As soon as I was a safe distance from the middle lane, I ran towards some bushes and started to Recall. I was praying that nobody would find me in here. But when I was just about done, I saw Cho'gath enter my bushes, and he seemed shocked that he actually found me, but in that moment of confusion, I Recalled away. I started to heal and got Pandora to give me a Chain Vest, I had earned a lot of money from that turret kill. The moment I was done healing I ran towards the bottom lane. I figured that After that whole incident with me destroying their turret, they would expect us to push middle, so to shock them, I went around.

Naturally, my luck ran out right there. From the scene I saw, Annie and Elise had been at the bottom lane the whole time, and they had been merciless to our minions and turrets. Immediately after I left the gates, I saw the pure form of rage, and it was the face of a nine-year-old girl. Annie must've gotten mad, because Elise was dead on the floor, and Tibbers was helping her nuke anything that moved. She Jerked her head to look at me, and I could see in her eyes that she wasn't about to let me walk through and punch her nexus until it died, so I went with plan B. "Bye!" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran away with incredible speed. I should've know it wouldn't be that easy. It was still pretty early in the match, Elise would've revived quickly, and she knew that she couldn't always go middle, otherwise we would figure her out. I was in deep trouble now, Annie was clearly after me, and she obviously had no intention to stop. When she was finally out of sight, I saw Yi and Ryze running to the top lane together. Uh oh, they had formed an alliance. They would team up and help each other survive, while I was left to rot in a corner. I changed direction and went middle, I needed to prove to them that I wouldn't go down easily. I was very shocked not to see anybody there, but then I figured out why. I saw a ghostly form floating overhead in the direction of our pedestal, it was Pandora. He had looked at where we had gone and told the other team through his ghost form, Elise and Cho'gath had gone top to deal with Yi and Ryze. Perfect, I'll have a completely empty lane until Yi and Ryze die. I used Despair to quickly take out the minions, soon it was just me and minions against the second turret. The turret took out most of the minions, but I had no competition here, it didn't take long for the turret to fall under the strength of my attacks. It wasn't long before the enemy minions arrived, and when they did, it was me and two minions against their mob. My Despair and Tantrum quickly dropped them all to low health, and after another second of Despair, they were all just corpses. I waited for my minions to come back me up, but before they could, Annie and Cho'gath flanked me from either side, and I knew my luck was out. I sprinted away as fast as I could, but halfway to my nearest turret, Spider Elise jumped out of the jungle and landed on me using Rappel, and she had three spiderlings with her. "FEAST MY PETS!" She screamed as she cast Skittering Rage. They tore into me, and they weren't about to stop, I tried to flee into the jungle, but it was no use. I was going to get my third death, and there was nothing I could do. But there was something someone else could do, at that moment Master Yi jumped through jungle and used Alpha Strike with Wuju Style to knock out Elise and her spiderlings. He quickly cast highlander and sprinted up towards Cho'gath and Annie, who weren't even expecting me to survive, let alone have someone go after them. So when Master Yi came up and quickly wiped out a minion to give his Alpha Strike the cool down he needed to cast it, he dropped Annie to dangerously low health and Cho'gath wasn't doing much better. Then Ryze swooped in from the jungle with Spell Flux coupled with Immense Power to finish off Annie, and to drop Cho'gath down to low enough health that Yi could run in and finish him off with a normal attack.

"Thanks for that," I told them, meaning it, "you guys saved my butt back there."

"All in a days work, Amumu," Yi said, "now lets go make someone lose a soul." I nodded, and after a short Recall, I was at full health with Guardian Angel. I used my Boots of Mobility to run up the middle and help Ryze and Yi, but when I got there, I saw a sight that was truly terrifying. And I know terrifying, after all, I've seen my friend Gary on an enchilada overload. Worst enchilada Thursday **EVER**.

* * *

DISCLAIMERS: I own nothing. I don't own League of Legends, I don't own the characters from League of Legends, I don't own Gary, I don't own the term "enchilada overload" and (sadly) I don't own enchilada Thursday.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: S'up? I'm sorry I took so long to update this chapter, but hey, this was the longest chapter so far! I'm going to do more, seeing as I'm nowhere near the end of this. Also I might do a Zelda/LoL crossover. I'm going to give all of the Zelda characters LoL abilities, and it will be glorious.


	4. Chapter 3

I really hate that figure. When the door exploded and the figure stepped in, we were in a moment of shock. Elise just looked at it, Annie almost fainted, Yi took a jump back, Cho'gath stopped drooling, and I was hiding behind Cho'gath's gargantuan leg. Even Ryze looked scared, he started to casually walk back until he was against the wall. After everyone got after their initial shock, Ryze leapt into action, literally. He jumped up, pushed his feet off of the wall, and soared across the room, in an attempt to tackle the figure. But when Ryze should have collided with it, the figure disappeared. Ryze went tumbling onto the ground, now I'm not a doctor, but I'm pretty sure old dudes aren't supposed to hit the ground that hard. But then again, their also not supposed to jump off of a wall and land on the other side of a room, but Ryze did both. Annie started to cry, causing Elise to get distracted, so she didn't even notice when the figure appeared behind her. It must have hit a pressure point on Elise, either that, or it had some new magic, but whatever it was, it caused Elise to fall to the ground, twitching.

"NO!" Annie screamed at the figure while she ran up to him and started punching its leg. After it finally noticed, it kicked its leg out and threw Annie across the room. Man, everyone's flying today. When she finally landed, she lay dangerously still, and when I looked back at Ryze, he was breathing, but having trouble getting up. Then Cho'gath got mad, and I mean mad, more than enchilada Thursday mad, when the cops show up and arrest the enchiladas! Yes, they arrest enchiladas in our world, we know it's kinda weird. But yeah, Cho'gath got mad. He looked at the figure, and tried to tackle it, but as soon as it disappeared again, Cho'gath ran straight into, or should I say through, the wall. All that was left was a hole in the wall the size of a pickup truck. Then finally, I leapt into action, I ran out of Cho'gath's hole. When I looked out, I finally saw the rest of the world we were in. It **sucked.** It was nothing but a barren wasteland full of dirt, holes, and the occasional pile of ashes. I had heard rumours of what the outside world looked like, but this was nothing like it. I heard that it was a wonderful place, with many trees and plants, full of summoners always willing to lend a hand to one another, not a vast ocean of dirt. I didn't have much time to look though, because I was kinda busy, you know, running for my life! "Where are you going?" I head the figure say in my head. I really wish that dude would stop talking in my head, because it was kind of getting disorienting, thinking and hearing him (I'm assuming it's a him) at the same time. What's even worse with him talking in my head is that I can't tell whether or not he's nearby. Suddenly I ran into a brick wall, I mean Cho'gath, but hey, same thing right? He turned around to see how he got outside, but all he saw was the building we were in, and a translucent figure, following us. He looked at us and I knew that there was no hope of survival. Wait, yes there was! No, there wasn't. Yes, there was! No, there wasn't. MY HEAD HURTS! Why did I think there was no hope of survival? Was it possible that the figure was tampering with my thoughts to make me think that I was doomed? During the time that I was debating with myself, the figure caught up to us and grabbed me, then he flung me back towards our rom with incredible strength. So much strength, in fact, that I actually broke through the other wall of the room when I hit it. I couldn't move, the all of the energy I possibly had in my body was knocked out of me on impact with the wall. I tried to sit up, but I couldn't, I was completely immobile and the only thing I heard was the ringing in my ears. I think I blacked out somewhere around the two minute mark.

When I woke up, I think I was in the same room I was in before, but my vision was hazy and I think I might've had a concussion. I looked around lazily, everything seemed dark, I don't think there was any lights in the room. I tried to get up and look around more, but when I got on my feet my legs felt so wobbly I fell back down. I tried to at least sit up, but that made me feel woozy so I just lied back down. I attempted to look around from the floor but I couldn't see anything special, just the roof and the face. The face? I looked again and I distinctly saw a woman's face in the rafters of the room. I tried to make out the details of her face to see if I recognized her, but my vision was so dark and hazy I couldn't see anything about her, she might've been a cyclops for all I knew. After waiting a moment, the woman jumped down and shook me to make sure I was awake. I was awake all right, but now I was dizzy. I tried to speak to her, but my head hurt so much I couldn't form words in my head. She tried to help me up, but the second I was off the floor I almost threw up. She either didn't notice or didn't care, because she got me on my feet and just let go of me. I started feeling woozy again, so I attempted to fall into a wall and maybe stay standing, but my plan ultimately failed and I ended up on my back again. The woman seemed annoyed at me and stood me up again, I had reason to believe she was intentionally torturing me. But this time, I stayed up, don't ask how, because I don't know. I finally darted to regain my vision back, and I saw who the woman was, it was Elise.

"Eli-" I started to say before I got cut off by her.

"Shut up," she whispered angrily, "we're stuck in this room again, but I'm not strong enough to break out like Cho'gath." She brought me to the side of the room where I didn't see anything.

"I don't see anything," I told her in a hushed tone. Elise looked like she thought I was joking.

"It's right there," she said pointing to the wall, "how can you not see it?" I took a closer look, and I did see something, it was a small device that was almost invisible to the naked eye. Elise looked at me, clearly annoyed at me.

"It's a bug," she mouthed, then she took it and carefully climbed into the rafters and dropped it up there. She looked pleased with herself. "That will make it harder for them to hear us," she said triumphantly. Then she made her way over to the wall the bug was on, which guess was just the wall because our cell was circular, and started to punch the area on the wall where the bug was. I could see she wanted help, but I was still kinda dizzy and weak. Eventually she just gave up and sat down, I sat down beside her. "What was that accomplishing?" I asked her after a few minutes.

"I thought the wall might've gotten damaged when they installed the bug, so I tried to break the wall," she replied, clearly depressed that she failed. She got up, then tried to kick the area on the wall where the bug was it, probably attempting to break it again. Once again, I could tell she wanted help, so I walked over and tried to help her kick the wall down, I was pathetically weak compared to her, but I still wanted to help. After we both got tired, I could see that the brick on the wall was slightly loosened. Elise didn't notice, and she sat down against a pillar, but when I examined the brick, I could clearly see that I was able to push it the rest of the way out. I tried, but I was still weak from the kicking and the falling, so I sat down next to Elise. I was just getting comfortable when I heard something walk into the room behind us.

But how was that possible? There was no doors in the room. It didn't matter, someone, somehow, had gotten into the room. I could tell Elise heard it too, because she slowly and silently began to stand up, I followed her example while making no noise. Elise was ready to kick whoever it was as soon as they got close enough, and I was ready to hide behind her while she did that. I couldn't see them when I looked around, so I assumed that they were on the other side of the pillar. I could hear that the footsteps were getting closer, and they were heavy, the thing in the room with us was massive, and definitely not friendly. Then it rounded the corner and I saw it. On the upside, I was right! On the downside, I was right.

* * *

AN: Hey-ho, FanFiction. So sorry for the excruciating wait, but I was sick, then it was Christmas, then I had a ton of family birthdays, but I've finally updated. Next chapter you're finally going to find out what was so horrible, are you looking forward to it? Here's a hint: whatever it is, it isn't nice!

**Disclaimers:** I don't own anything from this story, I don't own LoL, I don't own its characters, and, even though it wasn't mentioned in this chapter, I still don't own enchilada Thursdays (but I still want to)


	5. Chapter 4

Have you ever seen a Yordle the size of a truck? Me neither. But I have seen the offspring of the Baron Nashor and the dragon, and I'm pretty sure it's much worse than a massive Yordle. At this point, I'm glad I was covered in extra-absorbent bandages. The creature had a slim scaled body with wings like the dragon, but its head was just like the Baron's, except it was breathing fire. Whenever a minion swarm got close it used the Baron's knock back to kill them all in one shot! Man, that Dragon Nashor was strong. Then it turned to me, and I swear, if it was possible for me to have run away any faster, then I would be going at the speed of light.

"GET IN MY BELLY!" Is what I imagine it would have said if it didn't say BLAAAAAAAGH! I looked at Yi and Ryze, stunned with fear. (Wow, that's redundant, if they were stunned, they wouldn't run around in fear.) Finally they realized that the creature-thing was heading towards them, and they bolted, but even then, it gave pursuit. We ran back to the pedestal, but it just came closer, flying up into the air with its surprisingly strong wings, until it was directly above us, when it opened its mouth and it started to rain fire. Needless to say, we bolted. But I couldn't help but feel sorry for Pandora, he took the full force of the blow, sure he's a ghost, but that doesn't mean he can't still feel pain! Wait, yes it does. Who cares? He got blasted with fire! We tried to put as much distance between us and it as we could, but since it could fly, we got about to our nexus before it fired off another blast. Man, doesn't that thing need fuel? I was just hoping that it wouldn't destroy our nexus and end the game with me having the most deaths. We rolled out of the way just before the blast struck where we were standing, causing the stones to start melting under its extreme heat. THIS THING MELTS STONE?! Drat. We split up, Yi used Highlander to go middle, Ryze went bottom, and I didn't have the speed to go top, so I went into the jungle, which was my worst idea yet. All of the neutral misters got up and started to move towards the beast, as if drawn to it through some kind of force, so when I entered the jungle, I was met by the lizards, the golems and the wraiths that inhabited the bottom sector of the jungle. I was faced between all of the neutral monsters at once, or the Dragon Nashor. I did the obvious choice; try to blend in with the trees! But naturally, the hold the Dragon Nashor had on the monsters wasn't strong enough to make them stupid, so they cornered me. So I did the next best thing to imitating Moakai, I fought back.

I quickly cast Tantrum and Despair, while Bandage Tossing the Lizard Elder. I continued by wailing on the Elder, while the other monsters hit me enough times to cool down my Tantrum, so I cast it again, and again and again! There was so many of them I just kept casting it as much as I could, quickly finishing off the wraiths and minor lizards, taking down the golems next, and finally finishing off the Elder. Wow, over 700 experience, that brings me up to level 7! Now, what was I running from again? Lets see, there was the incident with me almost dying, then Pandora got blown up, but what am I missing? Oh yeah! It's Enchilada Thursday tomorrow! Oh, and the Dragon Nashor. I heard booming voice call out "Double kill!" Oh, Yi and Ryze are dead. That means I'm next! I ran into the river, maybe that will help me stay hidden from plain sight. That was when the parents showed up to scold their child, the Baron and the Dragon were in the middle lane, possibly having a conversation with the Dragon Nashor, then the Dragon Nashor, with a clear disappointed look on its face, flew away. I was happy, and terrified right now. I was at extremely low health, and the Dragon was heading straight for me. The best thing I could do was use my Ulti. I cast Curse of the Sad Mummy right when the dragon was least expecting it, and instead of taking him on, I sprinted away. But that was right about the time I heard a voice yell out, "Your turret has been destroyed!" followed a few seconds after by, "An ally has been slain!" Yi or Ryze had just died, so maybe there was hope for my soul after all! Naturally, at that moment the voice repeated its first statement; "Your turret has been destroyed!" Oh no, they were pushing top, and they had an army of minions! "An ally has been slain!" the voice called out again. We get it, we're dying, move on! I ran back into my base, but it was no use, Elise, Annie and super-sized Cho'Gath had broken their way through all of our top lane turrets, leaving just the inhibitor and our last two turrets of the nexus to protect us. I carefully avoided the melting stone and stepped onto the summoner platform.

"No use," I said out loud as Yi and Ryze respawned, "we're dead anyway." And so we were, it took them a matter of ten seconds to destroy our inhibitor and our first nexus turret, leaving the other to be destroyed in another two seconds, followed quickly by our nexus. We returned to the lobby, greeted by the cheers of the enemy team. Everyone's scores flashed above them, I looked at ours, and I was met with the first pleasant surprise of the day, I wasn't losing my soul! Yi had one more death than Ryze and I, so after he finished going crazy and losing his soul, the figure seemed pleased.

"Excellent," the figure said through our heads, "five, enough for a new team to be formed!" We all looked at each other, was he serious? Make us kill each other, then have us team up for our lives? Apparently that was his plan all along, but why did he need to keep eliminating people? I was about to work up the courage to tell the figure what he was doing was wrong, but then two realizations hit me; one, the figure would just laugh at the question, and two, there was a giant explosion that destroyed half of the lobby. The figure snapped his head in that direction, and blasted a bolt of energy towards the newly formed crater. But as soon as the blast came close it was pushed away, and this seemed to shock the figure just as much as it did me, so he tried again. Same result. From the smoke came a short creature that seemed to be holding glowing objects in each hand, but then I put two and two together, that was Ziggs! Suddenly, Ziggs placed his Satchel Charge directly beneath him, and set it off instantly to fling him over the figure, where he dropped his Hexplosive Minefield and his Bouncing Bomb, both landing directly on top of the figure, causing him what I imagine would be a great deal of pain. The figure looked up, turned around to where Ziggs had landed and used some sort of dark magic to psychically grab him and fling him towards the crater Ziggs had just created. Ziggs landed with surprising agility and went down on all fours, where he transformed into Nidalee, cougar form. A look of realization hit the figure, and he smiled an evil smile, one that you might see from someone in an eyepatch, intent on destroying the world, which I guess he is.

"Hello, Ace, my old friend," the figure opened his arms wide as if welcoming Ziggs/Nidalee to a party, but "Ace," as the figure called it, just shrugged it off with hatred in his eyes. Finally "Ace" spoke, in a voice that did not sound like a cougar, in fact, it sounded like an adult male human.

"What do you want, Wrath?" the figure just smiled at his question,

"Isn't it obvious? I want you and all of the other traitors DEAD!"

* * *

AN: Hello , I'm baaaaaaack. With another chapter! :) I know this one isn't as long as the other ones, but hey, you learned the figure's name! And you met a new transforming dude named Ace. Yeah, I kinda ran out of ideas, but my next chapter I upload is going to be for my other story, (check it out! Please? PLEASE? PLEEEEAAAAASE?) then I'll write from the other view of this story, then back to my other story. So I have a lot of time to come up with new ideas, and if you have suggestions, PM me, I enjoy feedback. Unless you yell at me, but still, at least that's something!

**DISCLAIMERS: **Nothing from the story is owned by me, except for the characters Ace and Wrath. But I'm not exactly sure about that so if there is a game with a shape-shifting dude named Ace and a figure with glowing red eyes named Wrath, well then I'm sorry. I don't own LoL, I don't own any of the characters, and (sadly) I still don't own Enchilada Thursdays. (But I am working on the rights for that)


End file.
